It is known to provide guide vanes on a front corner of vehicle. Guide vanes can be provided on a lorry or articulated vehicle above the wheel arch primarily to control soiling of the vehicle. These vanes control the airflow around the outside of the vane to increase the effective corner radius. A fixed guide vane can be provided on a car to control front lift.
It is against this backdrop that the present invention has been conceived. At least in certain embodiments, the present invention seeks to overcome or ameliorate at least some of the shortcomings associated with the prior art arrangements.